Tomorrow Never Comes
by lotrlostleia
Summary: when extreme circumstances connect Charlie with a new love, who will he chose, Amita... or someone else? CA DT C?
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on numbers nor will I ever.

"So Don, I was wondering if you could drop me off at the school today."

"Charlie," Don replied. "I have an interrogation today. Can't Dad get you?"

Charlie was about to answer when David burst in. "Charlie! He says he wants to talk to you!" he exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Just come!"

Charlie and Don followed him as he ran down the hall and grabbed the phone. "Here"

Charlie took it "Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Charlie Eppes?" a sickeningly sweet voice asked.

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"Good, good" the voice purred. "Now Charlie my dear, listen very, very carefully. Because I'm only going to say this once." The voice paused for Charlie to get a pen and paper and then continued. "We are in Chicago. You are to come here and wait for further instructions. To ensure your cooperation, we have a hostage. You can hear here if you'd like." The voice paused.

"Dr. Eppes" a female voice pleaded. "Don't come. I'm alright. It's a trap; they want to use y-" suddenly she was cut off by a slap and she cried out.

"Anyway," the cold voice continued. "If you aren't here with in 48 hours, she dies. Good-bye Charlie." The voice cut off and he stood there in shock. 48 hours? Was that enough time? Slowly, he sank down into a chair, lost in thought.

A few minutes later, Don shook his shoulder, yanking him back into reality. "Come on, we got work to do." Numbly, got up and let Don lead him to the meeting room.

Don was worried about Charlie. He was really shaken up by that call. It was up to him to decide if they should go. Now Charlie knew what it was like for him every day, decide the life or death of countless people. Hopefully, he'd get over it before they left for Chicago.

Once everyone was in the room, Don turned to look at them. "OK, just now, we got a call from an unknown source, supposedly located in Chicago." Reaching over, he turned on the recording and they all listened in silence.

He turned to Charlie. "What do you want to do?"

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "M-me?" he stuttered. Don nodded. For a few seconds he didn't answer, then softly, "We're going."

Don nodded. "OK. Jessica, get us 13 seats on a flight to Seattle. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Robert, see if you can get a trace on that call.

"those who I call, go home and get packed. We'll be staying for two to three weeks. John, Hanna, Alex, Tim, Kate, Ann Marie, Michael, Danny, Terry, and David. We'll be leaving at 05 00, so try and get some sleep."

"The meeting ended, and everyone filed out until it was just Don and Charlie. Don sat down at his desk and started filling out forms.

"Uh, Don?"

"Yeah, Charlie?" Don answered, not looking up from his work.

"You told Jessica to get 13 tickets, but you only named 10 people. Plus there's you and me, but that still only makes 12. Who's the last one?"

Don looked up. "Amita, of course."

Charlie was shocked. "Amita?"

"Why not; you work with her all the time, and she might be able to help you."

'Or distract me.' He thought. But, two whole weeks with Amita, that was incredible; too good to pass up.

"Is that a problem?"

Charlie smiled slightly. "No, not at all."

Don smiled. "Well, go tell her to get ready." Charlie nodded and turned to leave. "Uh, Charlie," Don called out. Charlie turned around. "You did the right thing."

"Charlie smiled. "Thanks."

At the school in his class room

"What?" she exclaimed. "Charlie, you can't go there!"

"I have to!" he said, matching her volume. If he didn't go, the girl would die, but if they went and someone got hurt it would be his fault. It was a lose-lose situation. And he didn't know what to do. And he hated not knowing what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?" he shouted, "let a girl die because I was too scared to try and help?"

Amita was shocked. She had never seen him so angry before.

Charlie turned around and tried to calm himself down. "Look Amita, I'm sorry." He said running his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't has yelled at you. It's not your fault. It's just," he turned around to look at her. "Don wanted you to come too. And id really like that but, if something were to happen to you, I couldn't, I wouldn't, I cant…" he broke off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Amita walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Somehow, he felt a little better. He would miss her…

"When do we leave?" she asked softly.

He turned around. "What?"

"You have to go, but not alone because I'm going with you. What ever happens, we'll be there together."

Charlie sighed and held her in his arms for a long time.


	2. Flying High

I don't own the characters; just use them.

On the plane

"OK… you plug this in for that… ugh, it still won't work" she mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up. "No matter what I do at wont work out."

He leaned over. Her hair smelled good, like apples. "Mmmm" he murmured.

She looked up. "What?"

"Uh, I was just saying your hair smells good."

She blushed and laughed. He leaned in again. "It smells like apples. Really good apples. He stared at her and wondered if her mouth might taste as good as her hair smelled. Slowly, he moved closer. "Charlie?" she whispered, her mouth inches from his.

"Yes?"

"Are we… really…" she gasped as their lips connected. Putting his hand behind her neck, he pulled her closer as she pushed him against the window.

"Hey, Terry." Don said. "Think I'll go see how Charlie's doing. You want a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a diet."

He walked down the isle towards the back where Charlie and Amita were sitting. As he came up to their row, he was surprised to find them both asleep. Charlie was leaning against the window, and Amita was literally laying on him, her head resting on his chest. But, even more shocking, his shirt was open, while hers was lying on the floor with his belt. Obviously, they had been busy the last two hours.

"Charlie, wake up" Don said, shaking Charlie's shoulder. Charlie lifted his head up and groaned. "What ever happened to just being teacher and student?"

Charlie looked down and blushed. "Uh…yeah" he stammered. "We were just, uh…"

"Yeah, I know." Don said and walked away.


End file.
